cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
"Buying Trouble"
"Buying Trouble" — Short Story #1.1 in the Dorina Basarab series by Karen Chance. The story was printed in On the Prowl, an anthology. Synopsis In Midnight's Daughter, New York Times bestselling author Karen Chance took us to a new corner of Cassie Palmer's world and introduced us to the "lives" of the mysterious vampires who rule the night. Now, read "Buying Trouble," the companion novella to Midnight's Daughter, and learn why vampires aren't the only creatures to fear. . . . Claire just wants to keep out of trouble. But that isn't always easy when you're a mage with the extremely unusual ability to block all magic around you. And when Claire's sleazy boss decides Claire herself is the most valuable rarity to sell at a magical auction, trouble finds her. Now, her only hope for survival is to trust a mysterious and handsome stranger—a Fey Lord named Heidar. As their pursuers close in, there's one thing for sure—savior or threat, Heidar can show Claire things she never imagined in this world, and in herself. . . ~ Take A Chance: Books To read a sample chapter from Buying Trouble, please click here. Cover Blurb In a New York auction house, a Lord of the Fey crosses path swith a fiery redheaded mage bamed Claire. But in this strange underground society, the rarity up for sale is Claire herself. Full Summary Spoiler Warning... The story of Claire (protagonist), a Null, who works for Gerald & Company, an auction house for the Supernatural Community. Her boss, Matt Gerald, tries to auction her off—her cousin, Seb, who is the main bidder, will sell her to Harvesters for revenge and for the money. Her and Heidar—a Light Fey of the Blarestri clan—are sent through a portal into the heart of Svarestri (enemy territory) territory in Faerie by a Rune of Langgarn."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 1–2 Then begins their adventure in Faerie evading their enemies and seeking the way back to the mortal world to claim back the Rune."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 3–4 Along the way, Claire learns that she is a shapeshifter when she turns into a baby dragon and is united with her true father and the Dark Fey side of the family—all dragons."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 5–6 Claire returns to New York with Heidar and and her newly found half-brother, Tanet to find the Rune of Langgarn. They fall into a trap set by Seb who surrounded them with mages. Tanet dropped from the sky and started fighting mages along with Claire and Heidar. One mage got a hold of the Rune. Claire drew on his magic, he collapsed, but so did Claire. She had inadvertently also drew in the Rune's magic."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 7 Afterward, she glowed brighter than Heidar. To get rid of the magic, she put on a fireworks display. Tanet returned to Faerie and Claire and Heidar stayed in New York."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. Conclusion World-Building Setting *Brooklyn, New York City Related Characters * Claire — Mage / Null * Heidar — Fey Lord * Matt Gerald — * Seb — * Tanet — * Svarestri — * Tony — Vampire mob boss * Jonas Marsden — headed up the Great Council * Dark King— * Old Man Gerald — Owner of Gerald and company; Matt's father, Claire's boss. Groups, Species & Places, Objects, etc. * Gerald & Company — Occult auction house that Claire works for * Null — a mage whose ability cancels out magic * Blarestri — A clan of the Light Fey — colors are blue and gold * Svarestri — A clan of the Light Fey — Black Fey, where black and silver * Alorestri — A clan of the Light Fey — Green Fey, have the most contact with humans. * Runes of Langgarn (p. 197) * Light Fey — * Dark Fey — * Fey — * Dragons — * Trolls — there was one serving as a greeter at the auction house; two were stationed by the stage; * Banshee — Auction house used them as security alarms * Harpies — half-bird half-woman * Gamelan — * Djinn — Genies * Mages — Magic users * Werewolves — * Faerie — * Silver Circle — * Great Council — Story Info * Dorina Basarab series #1.1 * First printed in On the Prowl anthology (2007 by Berkely), Pages: 191–276 * Also available as an eBook short story—72 pages eBook, 96 pages Kindle—by Berkeley, 2008 Next & Previous Books * Next Book: Death's Mistress (2009) DB #2 * Previous Book: Midnight's Daughter (2008) DB #1 * See: Full Reading Order List Book References See Also * Full Reading Order List * Dorina Basarab series * Cassandra Palmer series * Karen Chance External Links *Book: On The Prowl ~ E-Reading *Buying Trouble (Dorina Basarab #1.1) read online free by Karen Chance *Take A Chance: Books *Buying Trouble (Dorina Basarab, #1.1) by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads *On the Prowl (DB #1.1) ~ Goodreads General Links: * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Take A Chance: Gallery ~ Author, all books * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Dorina Basarab series Category:Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies